The Lion's Commandments
by grishka
Summary: In a world of power and mysteries, a child is discovered by a queen. Raise in a mighty dynasty. They were the sons of a great king, one was destined to rule. The other was chosen to lead. Feel the majesty, believe in miracle, feel the power of the greatest adventure of all time.
1. Prologue

I have to tell you one thing, The Lion King was one of my favorite Disney movie ever. Really, not only that but the sequel (Simba's Pride not the 1 1/2) helps somewhat to add some other lovable character like Kovu and Kiara and Vitani and till this day they are still the mainstay of the series's main recognizable cast. But what's more suprisingly funny, is that Kovu is somewhat like Moses in term of family members. One sister, one older brother and a mother. So it's really easy to have him caught into the Prince of Egypt adaption. As a result, The Lion Prince of Africa.

Kovu-Moses (He won it hands down)

Mamlaka (OC)-Rameses (His name means authority in Swahili)

Sarabi-Yochabel

Vitani-Miriam

Nuka-Aaron

Zira-Queen

Scar-Pharoah Seti I

Kiara-Sephora

Mufasa-Jethro

Mohatu-God

Prologue

Sun rise on the horizon, the golden sun shines the savannah as the crimson sky of the African dawn begun dies away to reveal the blue sky, with clouds drifting across the land, below the savannah, lions and animals of all species were laboring on the ground, splashing water, throwing bundles of straws and making mud bricks and dried them up to build ever larger temples, statues and all the structures that will marvel all the lands. "Faster!" A hyena guard yelled as he bite the neck of a male water buffalo, forcing the buffalo on the ground, tired and under great pain, he was picked up by a fellow water buffalo to continues the burden of a slave work. But while under the scorching sun of the construction site the slaves were being stripped of the strength, at a nearby settlement, an even more gruesome act of barbarity was taking place. The Hyenas were running amock, ripping newborn lion cubs from the lionesses, but among the the carnage of this bloody massacre, a biege tan lioness, hiding in her cave, surrounded by her cubs, one has dark peach fur with blue eyes and a hair tuft on her head.

The other, older and more lanky male has reddish brown fur and scuffy mane. "My son i have nothing i can give. But this chance that you may live. I pray we'll meet again. If he will deliver us." the lioness picks up her youngest cub a dark brown furred cub, by his scuff as they sneak out of their cave, hiding from the hyenas hunting down lion cubs. Hiding in the bushes and the family of lions ran away from the scene of the carnage, to a riverbank shielded by the reeds, the lioness cradle her youngest cub in her paws, singing a lullaby to rock him asleep. "Hush now, my baby be still now don't cry, sleep as your rock by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby so i'll be with you in your dreams." As the cub fell asleep the mother put him in a a basket made from straws that her eldest son, Nuka was carrying in his mouth.

She let the basket float on the river, tears shedding down her eyes "River oh river flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. If you somewhere he can live free. River deliver him there." As the basket flows away from the river, Sarabi's cried behind the reeds as her youngest son, the one cub that she doesn't have a chance to name drift away from her paws and out to the river of Africa. But her daughter, Vitani, follows the basket closely, shielded in the reeds, she look at how her baby brother sleeping inside the basket flows through the river, bounce around by the hippo and crocodiles, it drifts by the waves and tides to a river bank where a slender, tan fur lioness with red eyes was bathing her infant cub, a grey lion cub with a hair tuft on his head and red eyes. She saw a basket was flowing to the riverbank, curious at what it was, she open the basket and saw inside, a lion cub, brown color with emerald green eyes. The cub was awake and he smile at the lioness as she nuzzle him and pick him up by the scuff on his neck.

Watching from nearby river reeds, Vitani was relief to see her younger brother safe and sound and found a royal family to raise him, "Brother you're safe now and safely you stay. For i have a pray just for you. Grow baby brother comeback someday. For i wait for you to help us too." Vitani slowly back away from the reeds then ran away back to her mother somewhere. While then the lioness led her young cub and her adopted son back to the king of Africa, holding her adopted son in her mouth. "Come Mamlaka, let's show Scar your new baby brother. Kovu." she named her new son as she make her way back to her mate, king Scar. But by god's will the cub that she saves shall become the deliverance of the slaves who gave birth to him, when the time is right as god choose it, he will deliver the slaves from their miseries to the promise land.


	2. Chapter 1: The race

Chapter 1: The race

The years went by and little Kovu grows up like the wind blow, from a tiny little orphan cub he grew up to become a strong masculine lion. His life is of high and pampered as a mighty prince should be treated. His brother Mamlaka is his closest friend, the two always spend time with each other, whenever Kovu started mischief, his brother is sure to be dragged into and eventually saved by Kovu who took the blames from their father, king Scar. But there was only one difference between the two, while Mamlaka was being groomed to become a powerful, strong, responsible, someone who shall take great care into burdens and not a slightest of thought for enjoyment and indulgements. But Kovu doesn't have a single moment of heavy heart of burden in his mind, he was a carefree young lion, he was being groomed for a different position in royalty. Or rather, a different purpose in life, one that he has never chosen but shall fulfill.

One pleasant morning in the savannah like any other day for the high class nobles, two lions were racing each other across the plain, one was a auburn fur lion with a dark brown mane and the other was a grey lion with light silver mane. They were Kovu and Mamlaka, racing each other to see who's the fastest lion in the kingdom, running past the herds, flocks and bouncing on and off the crocodiles in the river. They ran through the hunting ground of the lionesses and onto the construction site where a huge temple with a statue of Scar erected into the mountain side, the two ran onto the wooden platforms, causes bricks and stones to fall, the stairs began to crumble as the two made their way down to sand floor below, as soon as Kovu and Mamlaka stops on top of the sand floor, they breath a relaxing breath knowing that they have stop themselves before anymore damages were caused. But unfortunately the nose of Scar's statue tumbled on the ground and a wave of sand was formed on the impact site pushing the sand dunes to break its barriers and flood the front of the temple, below the dune were a trio of hyenas, high priests of Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. The hyenas saw the falling sand dunes and were running for their lives and but were wash away with the two lions.

Running away from the scene of the mess back to their home, the Priderock, "You think we're going to get into trouble for this one?" Mamalka asked Kovu with a worried look on his face. But Kovu's optimistic hasn't faded away, yet. "No not a chance." He confidently replied as they ran back to Priderock. That was until they were summoned by Scar. Their father wasn't pleased at all to hear a temple and a statue of Scar was broken in the nose. "Why do the gods torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons?" Scar gruntled as his sons were standing still waiting to be scold by their father. "Father if i may..." Mamlaka tried to voice his reason but was cut short. "Be still when the king speak!" Scar snarled at his son and continues. "I seek to build an empire. And your thought of amusement is by tearing it down. Have i taught you nothing?" Then the hyenas priests Shenzim Banzai and Ed add up in an attempt to calm down Scar's wrath. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself your majesty. You're an excellent teacher." Shenzi said and Banzai add. "It's just your sons they learned nothing." then Shenzi corrected Banzai statement with hers, "Well they learn blasphemy." Then the priest exited the king's chamber and leave the family be. "Father the fault was mine, i goaded Mamlaka into a race so i'm responsible for the damages that it caused." Kovu stepped up once again trying to defend his older brother.

"Responsible? Do you know what that means Kovu? The ancient tradition. When i passed on to the next world then Mamlaka will the morning and evening star." Scar lectured the two lions, "One damaged temple doesn not mean the end of centuries of tradition." Mamlaka reasoned with his father but only to be scold even harder. "But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!" The words were hard and fills with hatred, Scar's roar to Mamlaka and Kovu was simply a bit too harsh and only gods know what will it lead Mamlaka to in the future. "You have my leave to go." Walking away Mamlaka felt disappointed and even more distance from his father when he is called the weak link of the family. Looking at his brother and he felt himself the guilty party who caused all the troubles in the kingdom, Kovu tries to ask his father to forgive his brother. "Father, you know that it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?" Scar look into Kovu's eyes and knows that he was being as honest as he can be. "Kovu you never have to bare a burden...like the crown that i will pass on to Mamlaka. But he must not allow himself to be led astray even by you, my son.", knowing that his father is listening to reason, Kovu convinced Scar to gave Mamlaka a chance. "I know that he will live up to your expectations." Scar took a moment and think it through and he knows that his first born son wouldn't let him down not a single moment. "Maybe, maybe so. Go now, i shall see you two tonight."

And so Kovu walk off of Priderock, full of thoughts in his mind. Moments later, he was breaking coconuts with a rock, but instead of smashing them apart completely, he just softened them up to a final smash then save them for his new game. "Well that went well." He said sarcasticly to Mamlaka who was laying on the rock Kovu was using to break coconuts. "Just go away." Mamlaka growled to Kovu, "Could have been worst." Kovu reassured his brother as he continues to break coconuts, trying to cheered his brother up. "The weak link in the chain. That's what he called me." Mamlaka mummured, remembering how his father called him moments ago. "Well you are rather pathetic." Kovu retorded as he puts the coconuts into a net. "Irresponsible, ignoring the traditions. You practicly accused me of bringing down the dynasty." Mamlaka growled at Kovu who was busy walking over the edge of the rocks they were on and saw the perfect prank victim of the day. "Oh i can see it now. There goes mount Kilimanjaro."

"And you can laugh about it?" The older grey lion jumps off the rock and asked in disbelief at Kovu optimistic nature. "Statues crackling, mountains tumbling over. The river dried up. Single-pawedly you'll bring the greatest kingdom on earth to ruin.", Kovu was aiming his first coconut net at the hyena priests below as Mamlaka continues to rant about Kovu's behaviors, "Tell me something, Kovu. Why is it that every time you started something and i'm the one who is getting into trouble?" But as soon as Mamlaka asked his question, Kovu threw down the first coconut net on the hyena priests and the coconuts break upon impact and splattered coconut juices on the priests. "Oh my new fur! It's Mamlaka again!"; "Yeah get down here i think you own us an apology! We're going to tell Scar!" Kovu then gave the other net to Mamlaka and he pushed the net down to the priests as well and it wet them even more. "You know what your problem is Mamlaka? You care too much." Kovu said with a glee on his face and his brother return with a comeback. "And your problem is you don't care at all."

"Well then i suppose that you care about the fact that. We're late for the banquette for example?" Kovu still holds his glee in his face, Mamlaka was terrified when he heard that they were late for a important event. They frantically racing down to the banquet as the evening draw closer. "Mamlaka, i'm done for it. Father will kill me!" Mamlaka said showing signs of panick and desparation erected clear on his face. Kovu tapped lightly on his older brother's shoulder, assuring him something to calm his nerves. "Don't worry, nobody will even notice that we're there." but as soon as the two came out of the bushes, they found themselves in the middle of the banquet and every single nobles of Scar's kingdom and their parents were standing in front of them, expecting them for god knows how long. "Nobody even notice." Mamlaka grumbled sarcasticly at Kovu, then Zira came to them embracing them with a warm rub, announcing great news to them. "Ah the young princes. Mamlaka you've just been promoted to prince regent. Your duty from now on is to oversee all the temple in this kingdom. Apparently Kovu, someone just need to have an opportunity." Zira congratulate her son on his earlier advice to Scar, Kovu then ran to Scar and ask for a tribute to the new prince regent.

"My lord king Scar, i offered you a tribute to the new prince regent." Kovu's offer of a tribute was heeded by Scar and the black maned lion called his hyena priests to present the tribute. "An excellent idea, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed!" The hyenas then went to present a tribute in the form of a captured lioness. A slender, light peach fur and ruby eyes lioness, restrained by a vine tied up her front paws. "Let us inspect this desert flower." Mamlaka and Kovu came to the lioness and see if she is worthy for their preference. But the lioness suddenly bite Mamlaka's paw and he pull his paws back and take back his statement about her as the desert flower. "More like a desert cobra." Kovu laughed at his brother's inability to charm a lioness, "Not much of a snake charmer, aren't you? As for you, you should show respect to the prince of Africa." Kovu turned his sight to the lioness and she wasn't showing any sign of letting up even to Kovu. "I am showing the respect that you pampered palace brat deserved, none!" She swing the vine that tied her paws everywhere when all of sudden, Kovu jumps up and hold down the vine in his mouth. "I demand you to set me free! Let go!" She cried out to him demand him to free her, taking it literaly, Kovu let of the vine and she fell into the water pond, completely wet her fur. The two brothers were laughing out loud while their mother, queen Zira was showing a disappointing look on her face. "You there have her dried up, send her to prince Kovu's quarter. If this pleases you father, i shall appoint Kovu as royal chief architect!" Mamlaka hang a necklace on Kovu's neck with the royal blue symbol of the royal architect, while then Kovu was looking into the lioness's eyes as she was being taken away by a monkey servant.


	3. Chapter 2: The truth

Chapter 2: The truth

The evening was a lovely time for cats, especially big cats with a desire for something special. Kovu came to his cave, his face was full of pride and satisfaction, he thought that this night, he would find a mate in the lioness that was presented to him and his brother Mamlaka, he strides into the cave and found nothing, to his surprise, there was no one there and the monkey servant who was supposed to dried up the lioness and present her to Kovu in his cave was tied up in vine and his mouth was gagged. He muffled to the shocked Kovu and point at the hole on the wall where the lioness crawled out. He saw her ducking in the grasses and slipping away from priderock, he followed her from behind but when he saw a pair of hyenas guards standing in the way, he called to them, distracting them from seeing the lioness. "Guards!" The hyenas turn around to see prince Kovu not knowing the lioness was running away, "There's a servant tied up in my cave! Well look into it." the hyenas ran to Kovu's cave leaving him to run after the lioness, strangely, she went to the slaves quarter at a water pond she took some water into her jugged, thanking a pair of lion slaves there and ran far away into the night. Kovu look on at the lioness, amazed and seemingly hypnotised by her beauty, he was soon released from his fantasy when he heard a loud crack in front of him.

"Oh i'm sorry, i'm so sorry! I never expect to see you...here. The...the whole place is...everyone..." The lioness with blue eyes and a hair tuft on her head spoke in excited when she saw Kovu, couldn't control her excitement, she ran to her older brother, the lanky, thin and scuffy maned lion with reddish brown fur, she hug him and shake him telling how happy she is to see Kovu here, leaving the lion prince in confusion. "I knew he would be here, did i tell you that he will be here one day?" She said to her brother who was rather half scared by now, "What is she talking about?" Kovu asked the other male lion who was suttering in fear in front of the prince. "Well, i...i...i don't know what she's saying your majesty." the lioness's excitement was shattered almost immediately upon hearing the two males words. She turned to Kovu with disbelief in her eyes, "They didn't tell you? You were born of our mother Sarabi. You are our brother." She said something that was unbelievable to the ears of the prince, he couldn't believe it, how can a prince be borned from a mother of the slaves? The male lion, her older brother stop her there and trying to get her to go home with him, "uh, um, Vitani we should really be going now." He tries to get her away but she refuses, her tomboy nature would usually overruled his clumsy, cowardice. "I know who i'm speaking to Nuka, and i know who you are. You are not the prince of Africa!"

Vitani shouted right into Kovu's face, provoking Kovu's rage, slowly building up in his head. "What did you say?" he asked in confusion, couldn't believe how a slave was daring enough to speak such words into his face, denying his position as the prince of Africa. "My mother put you in a basket to save your life!" She reminded Kovu of his infant times, a time which he can't remember but the luxury life in the care of king Scar and queen Zira, "Save my life from who?" He asked her, wanting to know what proof does she have to support her statement, thinking that she is deluded but she seems to be calm and exact. "Ask the lion you call father!" She snarled at him, fighting to get out of Nuka's grip, she finally broke free and ran begging at Kovu's feet, "God save you from the river Kovu, you are our brother. You are..." Before she could continues any further, Kovu throws her off and roar at Nuka and Vitani, "I said enough! You will regret this night." He coldly turn around and walk away, thinking that his business here is done, but when he took his first steps away from Vitani, she sat on the ground, face down like she was looking at something precious, like a lion cub as if it was her own. "Sleep now my baby. Be still now don't cry, sleep as you rock by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby so i'll be with you in your dreams." Kovu stops immediately when he heard the lullaby she was singing, it was very familiar to him, he had heard it somewhere before. But he can't remember, he turn his face around and saw Vitani's face, her tears were falling from her eyes just like the lioness that once saw before he fell asleep in the darkness then to be found again by the queen.

He felt fear and something that no words can describe, he ran away in fear, half terrified by how much truthfull Vitani's words were, her lullaby but at the same time he was fighting back distant memories, fighting back what he refuses to believe in, can it be that he is actually a son of a slave? Does it mean that he is also a slave as well? Running across the savannah he saw a place where he felt safe, priderock, where he grew up and spend the entire only life he knows at. In the care and teaching of king Scar and queen Zira, under the starry sky he ran into his room where portraits depicting him as a corageous, valiant and noble lion trampling over his defeated enemies, this was everything he ever wanted. Tired and exhausted, he fell asleep, hoping to calm his nerves. But no matter how hard he tries, he would eventually know the truth...

_Kovu openned his eyes and saw himself as hierylglyph portrait and his father king Scar was gigantic like a lion god, Scar roared to the hyenas and they ran to somewhere only Scar knew. Kovu thought that the hyenas were aftering him, he ran away hiding in the bushes and saw the hyenas were running to the place he had just left, the slave quarter. The hyenas murdered countless lion cubs, infant ones, who had barely begin their lives. Kovu was appalled at the barbaric actions of the hyenas at the order of Scar no less. Among the carnage, he saw three lions were running away from the slave quarter, they look awefully familiar to him. He ran after the three lions to a riverbed, where from a bunch reeds, he saw the lioness rocking her youngest cub asleep then put him in a basket before letting it drift out to the river. She wept at her own action and so was Kovu, he couldn't hold back his own tears when he saw such a sight. That was when the scene of the riverbed disappear and he was once again being chased by the hyenas again, they cornered him to a dark land where he fell into a deep abyss with the lion cubs they hold in their mouths. Deep down the pit were jaws of hungry hyenas preparing to feast on the lions._

Kovu woke up from the nightmare, he breath heavily and thought that he can't run from the past anymore, he must know, he remembers when he was a young cub, Mamlaka and him were forbidden by their father from going to a shadowy place called the Elephant Graveyard. He ran straight to the elephant graveyard under the blue diamond sky, finding his direction with the stars above. And finally he was there a place where there were only skeletons of elephants and other creatures. Kovu knew a large pile of bones on the other side of the graveyard, when he saw it, it was unspeakable terror flows through him. The pile of bones was a pile of infant lion cubs, eaten and threw away by the hyenas. Kovu collapsed to the ground and cried at the sight, could his father be that evil? He suddenly felt a warm paw patting his back and a familiar voice. "The lion's pride grew numerous. THey might have risen up against us." It was Scar looking at his son with a face of heavy heart. "But tell me father you didn't do this?" Kovu look at Scar with what little hope he had left wanting to know that his father didn't want this or at least didn't order this. "Kovu sometimes, for the greater good. Sacrifices must be made." Scar reasoned with Kovu with the excuse of sacrifice but his son wasn't buying it. Looking at the pile of lion bones again, Kovu knew that he could have been one of them. "Oh my son, they were only slaves." Scar gave Kovu a hug to calm his son down, but his words made Kovu resentful of his father, the prince back away from Scar and ran far away from the king.

For a full night, Kovu was no where to be found at priderock, instead, he was lying at the riverbed, where queen Zira found him, he disappointed, his faith shattered, his sense of purpose was gone. The next morning queen Zira came to the riverbed and found her son, she was worried about her son's well being, seeing how he had learned half of the truth of who he was, she sat next to him seeing how her son was heart broken at his family. "Is this where you found me?" He asked, Zira tries her best to bring his mind together but it was of great difficulty, "Kovu, please try to understand." Kovu look at his reflection in the river, "So...everything i thought i was, everything i am was a lie." His words were like hammer on Zira's head, she holds Kovu close to her trying to convince him to let go of his past. "No you are our son and we love you." But still Kovu was being troubled by one thing. Did Scar know that Kovu was slave lion cub or not? If he did why did Scar choose Kovu to be in his family? "Why did he choose me?" Kovu asked his mother wondering if she had hidden the truth about Kovu's real identity from Scar since the very beginning. "We didn't. But the gods did. This is your home, here the river brought you, and it's here the river meant. To be your home, now you know the truth, love. Now forget and be content, when the gods send you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent." Kovu sigh at his mother as she nuzzles him motherly.


	4. Chapter 3: A new life

Chapter 3: A new life

The next day, at the temple where Kovu and Mamlaka raced each other and left the statue of Scar noseless, Mamlaka was standing on Scar's nose overseeing the slaves work to remove the sand and clear the ground for the main entrance of the temple, standing beside him were the hyena priests, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. "Last night, the gods granted me a vision, not only i will make this temple bigger and grander. But also far more magnificent than others in our Kingdom." As Mamlaka continues his presentation about how he will make this temple superior Kovu was walking into the temple, he cringed at the sight of slaveries. He saw an elderly lion was bearring a sack of sands down the mount, the elderly lion was looking at Kovu, and the prince was speechlessly horrified at the slave's eyes. They were all tired, but still they work, they work hard because there was nothing else they can do. But still Kovu couldn't resist the feeling that they were waiting for him to join them, to admit that he is one of them. "Kovu! It seems that our little misadventure has granted us an opportunity. Here we'll cover the..." As Kovu's older brother discuss construction plan with him, the brown lion heard something, he turns around to see the source of the sound and saw a hyena task master was forcing Vitani to be his servant.

"Come now girl. Be my servant a higher position than here in the stones and bricks!" The hyena said as he continously pulling Vitani away from her work place, while her older brother Nuka was trying to hold her back. "No please don't! She is needed here more than anywhere else!" Appalled by the task master's desire toward his "Sister", Kovu ran up to the platform to save her. "Stop it! Leave that lioness alone!" Mamlaka suddenly heard Kovu's roar and the grey lion turn around and saw his brother ran toward the hyena, surprise and confuse he can only watch what was about to unfold before his eyes. Kovu quickly leap up and knock the hyena off the platform, down to the wooden scaffholdings and killing the hyena right away. The slaves and other taskmasters were speechless once the dust settled, "Who did this?" A hyena asked and the slaves pointed up at Kovu who was breathing heavily and started to ran away. "Kovu what happened?" Mamlaka asked his brother only to have himself being pushed aside by Kovu as the younger lion ran far away. Mamlaka soon give chase after Kovu to the exit gate of the kingdom where the grey lion stops Kovu in front of him. "Kovu what happened back there? What's wrong?"

"You saw what happened! i killed a taskmaster! I can't stay here!" Kovu tries to run away but Mamlaka ran after Kovu tried to reason with him. "I am the King of Africa, the Morning and Evening Star. Whatever i say is law, then we can work this out. And i say you are innocent!" hearring that he is innocent causes Kovu to distraught, he growls at his brother and admits something that was torturing Kovu from the inside. "No! All i ever know to true was a lie. I am not the lion who you think i am. Go ask the lion that you call father. Good bye brother." Kovu ran away as Mamlaka tries to call him back, voices turned to echo and echo turns to nothing, he was already faraway from sound reach. And so he went, far into the desert, walking aimlessly through the sands, never knowing where he will go. Not knowing what is his purpose to live but waiting for a moment to die. Underneath the scorching sun and on the burning sands, Kovu was exhausted, before him was a sand wall, the sand storm, it was closing in on him and soon he let it consumes him underneath the sands. Hours later, the lion was no where to found only a hair tuft on his mane was visible on the sand. Coming in from behind was warthog and riding on his head was meerkat, the two didn't know what they were running into when they saw the hair tuft sticking out of the sand.

"Hey Timon look! A piece of hair, in the middle of the desert! What do you think buddy?" The warthog Pumbaa asked his companion Timon, the meerkat took notice and out of curiosity he jump down from the warthog and inspect the object of interest. "Hmmm, let me see. Interesting." Timon then dig down, to see the source of the hair tuft, then he found the lion that was being buried underneath. "Jeez it's a lion Pumbaa! Run Pumbaa run!" Timon ran up to Pumbaa's head in panick and scream out to his friend to run for it but the warthog refuse. "But Timon, he's all alone and he looks lost. Maybe we can bring him back to the chief then he can help." Timon was half frighten by Pumbaa's suggestion, but soon he came to his thought then Timon agree to Pumbaa's suggestion. "Hey good idea Pumbaa, let's get this guy back to the pride, we're not so far out after all." then Pumbaa pick the lion up on his back and move over to a nearby oasis. There, Pumbaa lay the Kovu down by a pond and Timon splash some water on Kovu's face. The lion felt the cool cold water on his fur and face, he woke up from a long heat stroke able to walk. "So how do you feel stranger?" the meerkat asked the lion, "Tired, where am i?" Kovu asked looking around he noticed he was in an oasis with palm tree and bushes and next to him was a water pond. "A safe place you can say. Name's Timon and this here is my friend Pumbaa." the meerkat introduced himself and his best friend to Kovu. "My name is Kovu. And i'm pretty lost out here..." Before he can finished he heard a screaming sound behind the bush, he peers into the bush and saw a pair of jackals were bullying lion cubs.

"Get away. Give us back our water. My father is the leader of this pride and you're in big trouble!" a lion cub yell at the jackal who was still laughing at the helpless cubs. Suddenly they heard a loud male lion roaring at them from behind. They turn around and saw Kovu who was standing ready to fight, the jackals saw themselves weren't in position to do a lengthy battle and ran away from the oasis. Kovu glad that the goons were gone, but his moment of joy was cut short when he felt tired of the heat stroke he suffered from days of walking in the desert he fell into the lake next to him causing everyone to gasp. The lion cubs and Timon and Pumbaa quickly grab a vine and tries to pull Kovu out of the lake, struggling to use strength in number to rescue a full grown male. "What are you guys doing?" an older lioness asked as she came to check on the young cubs. "We're trying to get his funny looking lion out of the lake." A small cub explain, this made the lioness giggle, finding it hard to understand, when she heard bubbles rising up from the bottom of the lake and heard a voice underneath she soon realized that the cubs weren't joking. "Oh my goodness. There's a lion down there." She joins force and quickly pulls the lion up from beneath the lake. And how surprising it is, Kovu met the same lioness whom he help escaped from Scar's Kingdom. "You!" They both say in coincidental unison. Timon and Pumbaa were surprised that the two knew each other, the lioness gave a playful glee at Kovu and let him fell into the pool again. "This is why father said she will never get married." The cub commented.

Some moments later, Kovu was out of the lake and dried up, he was greeted by a large male lion with red mane. "Where is he? Where is the young brave lion? I want to thank him for his deeds." the male said as he went into shades of the palm tree and found Kovu sitting around and let Timon and Pumbaa clean himself. "There you are, thank you. Thank you so much for saving my daughter and the cubs of my pride." The elder lion joyfully greeted Kovu and introduced Kovu to his daughter, the lioness that Kovu saved from Scar's Kingdom. "This is my daughter Kiara, she speaks highly of you and your deeds. I am Mufasa, leader of this lion pride. Tonight there is a celebration for our pride. You are welcome to join in. After all you look lost." Kovu was finding it hard to denied and so he accept to stay for the celebration, nightfall, Kovu came to the camp fire with the lion pride, he was sittting with the lion cubs that he saved. "Gather around friends and families. Tonight i want to introduce you to our honored guest. A young lion who saved my daughter from Scar's Kingdom and not only that, he stand up and protect our youngs from thieving jackals. Kovu!" Mufasa points at Kovu who was half confused and half happily accept the warm welcome of the pride. "I thank you for the hospitality here. But, i didn't do anything to deserve this warm welcome." Mufasa saw reluctant and conflicts in Kovu's heart, and so the elder of the lion pride shows Kovu a new meaning of life.

From that night onward, Kovu was a new male of the pride, he lives and hunt with them, he learned a new lease for life, or at least, he found a new life, carefree and content. No worries, no fear, no responsibilty, what's more is that he has found his mate, Kiara. Their relationship started out as bumpy and hard to accept each other. But eventually they came to accept each other's presence and soon married to each other. To Kovu he could continues this life of freedom and paradise for the rest of his life, but there was one thing that will change his fate forever...


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission

Chapter 4: The mission

For quite sometimes Kovu has been living a quiet life in a tropical paradise in the middle of the desert. Not knowing that the time has come for him to take the mission that was destined to him from birth. One morning he woke up and took a walk around the oasis, the air was crystal clear, the wind blew over him like a breeze. Suddenly he smells something, something was burning close by, if there is something burning near the oasis then it could be dangerous for everyone living nearby. He went to investigate following the scent out to the open field of grass of the oasis. Before his eyes, something that looks like only a miracle of god can do, a tree, an Umbrella Thorn tree was burning but it doesn't crumble or fall to the ground, curious at the sight, Kovu came closer to inspect the tree, he felt the heat of the fire but was still puzzling about how the tree doesn't fall to the ground. He reached out his paw to see if the fire burns his paw as well, but he was amazed that the fire doesn't burn his paw, he didn't even flinched at all because there were no pain at all. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling his name. "Kovu. Kovu" It echoes throught out the grassy field, "Here i am." He replied to voice, perking his ears up to pin point the source, "Take great care at where you are standing. For the ground your are standing on is holy ground." Finally Kovu saw where did voice come from, he look up in the sky and saw clouds were forming into what looks like a lion, "What are you?" Kovu asked in amazement. "I am that i am." The lion in the cloud replied to Kovu.

"I don't understand." The lion replied, and his answer was soon revealed. "I am the god of your ancestors, Mohatu, Ahadi, Uru." Kovu was left speechless, he was talking to a god, the god of his ancestors, he heard voices of Vitani in a flashback how she told him that he was borned from her mother Sarabi and so he was her brother. "What do you want with me?" Kovu asked the great god knowing clearly that the lord has intention for him. "I've seen the suffering of my people at the power of Scar and his successor, Mamlaka. And have heard their cries. So i come down to set them free. And so unto King Mamlaka, i shall send you." Kovu's moment of grievance was cut short when he heard that god has chosen him for such a mission. He was confused at how the lord chose him. "Me but who am i to lead these people? I don't know what to say." he cried out to the lord in confusion, "I shall teach you what to say." Kovu heard his voice in the future he loudly and strongly called out to the king "Let my people go!" He faced down to the ground, he knows that the people will never listen to him. "They won't listen me. I was the son of the lion who killed their children. You've chosen the wrong person for this mission." he angered the lord who unleash his rage on the lion in fearsome thundering roar. "Who made man's mouth? Who made the mute, the deaf, the seeing or blind? Did not i? Now go! Oh Kovu i shall go with you to the land of Egypt. But Mamlaka will not listen. And so i shall stretch forth my hand and smite his kingdom with all my wonders. Take the branch of this tree Kovu, with it you shall do my wonders. I shall be with you Kovu. Kovu. Kovu."

As the presence of god fades into the sky, Kovu came to his sense, he pick off a branch of the tree that was burning, follow the lord's words and eat ten leaves of the branch then take it with him, he came back to the lion's pride and ran to Kiara. He muzzled her affectionately, he told her his amazing experience when he met the lord, his mission to free the slaves. But Kiara didn't understand one thing, "But Kovu you're just a lion." She said to her husband. Kovu pointed out to Kiara's pride and show her what they have and his people doesn't. "Look at your pride Kiara, they are free. They live a life of hope and dignity. That is what i want for my people. And so unto Mamlaka, i have to go and face him." Kiara looks at Kovu, not only she saw commitment and responsibility in him but also a sense of dignity to his people. "I will go with you." She said and purs Kovu in their cave. The next day they left the pride with Timon and Pumbaa walking back across the desert to Mamlaka's Kingdom, remembering how much the slaves have suffered at the paw of pampered kings. For Kovu, he can only hope that god won't have to smite Mamlaka's Kingdom down. After all the two are still brothers.


	6. Chapter 5: Let my people go!

Chapter 5: Let my people go!

After going back through the desert to Scar's Kingdom, Kovu the messenger of god and his wife Kiara came to Mamlaka's palace where emissaries from all four corners of Africa came to present their gifts and tributes to king Mamlaka, who now has a cub, a son to be his heir. The ambassadors around the throne room were looking at Kovu and his wife Kiara, no one has ever seen an ambassador so rugged, ragged and seems like someone who is a friend to the Pharaoh or even a relative to their powerful overlord. "Kovu is it really...?" Mamlaka took a closer look at Kovu as the two lion began to recognise each other, espically Mamlaka, who hasn't seen his brother Kovu for a long time after Kovu's sudden exile from the kingdom. "Kovu! It is you!" Mamlaka ran down to Kovu and embrace his brother, "Malaka!" Kovu and Malaka gave each other a brotherly embrace, soon the older grey lion notice Kovu's red scarf and a tree branch that Kovu was bringing with him. "Well look at you what have you turned into?" The hyenas priests were not happy at all when they saw Kovu return to the kingdom. As this mean that they may have to face more pranks and immature harrassment from Kovu so they decided to find a way to throw Kovu away from the kingdom forever. "Uhm, Your majesty, we have evidence to convict this lion of crimes against our kingdom so he must be sentence to death." High Priest Shenzi said as she tries to hold up her confidence before the Pharaoh.

"Be still when Pharaoh speak." Mamlaka cut into Shenzi's conviction of Kovu as the king began to make his declaration. "I am the morning and evening star. It shall be as i say, i pardon all crimes against our kingdom by this lion. For he is after all our brother prince Kovu. The prince of Africa!" Kovu smile for a brief moment at his brother for pardoning all of Kovu's misbehaviours in the past. But there was an urgent mission Kovu is bearring and he must inform his brother of it. "Mamlaka, in my heart you are my brother. But there is a mission i must inform you. The god of the slaves came to me in the desert and he wants to come back to you. He commands you to let the slaves go." Mamlaka was surprise and a little bit of confuse at Kovu's words, he doesn't know if what his brother said were true but before Mamlaka can go on and said anything else, Kovu demonstrates, before the eyes of countless people presence there, the power of his god. Kovu threw down the tree branch before Mamlaka, and it became a serpent, a cobra hissing at Mamlaka as everyone else including Kiara gasp, they couldn't believe it how Kovu can do that. "Very well Kovu i'll play along. Shenzi, Banzai, Ed give this snake charmer our answer." Mamlaka step back and let his priests to show Kovu the power of a mighty empire.

The hyenas threw own their staffs in front of Kovu and the staffs became three cobras each one was a black one, meaning they are highly posionous compare to Kovu's white cobra. The snakes were hissing and threatening each other and it seems that Mamlaka's cobra were not only outnumbered but also out-poisoned Kovu's cobra but to everyone's suprises, Kovu's cobra not only subdude its opponents but devoured all three of its rivals with ease. "Look! Kovu's cobra is swallowing all the Pharaoh's cobras!" a hyena general said in fear as he witness Kovu's powerful serpent defeated its enemies and return to its master's paws as a tree branch once again. "Now you have seen the power of the lord. I shall ask you once again brother, let my people go. Or the almighty lord shall smite you down with all of his wonders." Mamlaka can not believe that his authority has been challenged, he was humiliated and not only that but it seems that his closest friend, his brother Kovu, has betrayed him and join the slaves. "The slaves are mine Kovu. And like my father before me, i shall not be a weak link in my family's dynasty. Your magic trick, i may not know where did you learn it. But i know one thing that remains constant, i will not let your people go Kovu, their lives and belongings are mind. Tell your people from this day forward, they shall make bricks without water, you can make water for them instead. Now leave along with your miracles."

Kovu was disappointed to hear Mamlaka said such cruel and cold words at Kovu while he was trying to do what is good for both of them. Kovu and Kiara left the palace, knowing that they can not stay at the royal place any longer, there is only one place they can turn to, the slaves. Kovu's birth family, and he knows just where do they resides. At the construction site that they were passing by, the slaves were looking at Kovu with flaming hatreds in their eyes, they have just received words from their task masters that their work load has been doubled. "It's Kovu." A monkey said as he threw a ball of mud at Kovu in the eye, causes Kovu to fell down into a mud pit. "Kovu! No!" Kiara ran down to the mud pit to help her husband up when a scuffy male lion came to spill his discontent with Kovu. "So how does it feel to get stuck to ground you little termite?" It was Nuka, he wasn't very happy to see his brother at all. "I didn't mean to cause you more pain." Kovu whimpered to Nuka, his older brother didn't want to listen to Kovu's reasoning, because Nuka and the slaves have spent too many years praying for their savior to come and deliver them to the promise land, but here they received a doubled work load.

"Didn't mean to cause more pain? Since when did god care about us? In fact since when did you care about slaves? Was it when you finally figure it out that you were one of us?" Kiara look at Nuka a "Shame on you" expression, "Don't listen to him." Kiara convinced Kovu not to listen, but Kovu decided to listen anyway, to face it like a man. "No he's right. Everything wasn't like what i wish to see.", Nuka heard Kovu's words and he uttered it again for his amusement. "What you wish to see? Ah, now that make a lot of sense!" as the lion chuckled at he brother's words, his tomboy sister suddenly causes him to shrugged. "Nuka, you should be ashamed for what you said." She jump down to the mud pit and pick up Kovu.

"Kovu listen to me. I've praid for you to come and save us for a long time. God save you from the river and he didn't leave you at the desert to die. He sent you back here to deliver us. I know you can deliver us. It is what you were borned to do. Our mother don't want to see her precious hope to be destroy or her hope to be extinguish." Kovu heard her sister's motivation, he then stand up from the mud pit and pick up his tree branch and went to the river, behind him were slaves, lions of his pride follow him as they came to the river, they saw Mamlaka was on a ship, sailing down stream with servants to entertain the king. "Mamlaka! Let my people go!" Kovu strongly roared out to his brother who gave a blind eye and a deaf ear to his brothers words. "I will not hear anymore of his futile mission, bring him to me." He ordered the hyenas to apprehend Kovu and bring him forth to the Pharaoh, but then God came to Kovu in the dark cloud in the sky, "Take this tree branch in your paws Kovu." The lord commanded and Kovu act, he dipped his tree branch into the water as he drink it, soon the river began to turn red, it was blood!

"Father, it's blood!" Mamlaka's son tell his father in horror as the hyenas were terrified and swam in fear to back to the boat. "Shenzi, Banzai, Ed explain this to me!" Mamlaka roared at his priests in anger, as the hyenas attemp to cure the river problem, nothing they do can help reverse the power of God. They pour sacred water to purified the river but even their sacred water turns to blood. "In three days, every water in this kingdom shall ran red as blood. Fill up your water and stock pile your food! As the punishment of the lord on this land shall break Pharaoh's will!" Kovu cried out to his people, as a prophet, the people listen to him, they all have seen what Kovu has done, and everything was like what he said. They all filled up their water supplies and stock pile their food like Kovu instructed, as the plagues soon came to turn a powerful empire into ashes and shatter the might of the Pharaoh a god in mortal's form shall be defeated by the god of the slaves.


End file.
